Peak Human Durability/Enhanced
The power to sustain numerous blows of internal or external assaults. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition and Invulnerability. Also Called *Augmented Durability *Damage Resistance *Delayed Capitulation *Enhanced Resistance *Enhanced Toughness *High Resistance *Hyper Durability/Resistance *Near-Superhuman Durability *Semi-Superhuman Durability Capabilities The user's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing them to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Applications *Bulletproof Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Pain Suppression **High level resistance to damage. **The user can take an attack while feeling the effect later. *The user will maintain optimal health if sickness is the aggressor, yielding to the sickness days later if the sickness is potent. *Unbreakable Bones/Skin Levels *Peak Human Durability: User has conditioned durability at the peak of human limits. *''Enhanced Durability'': User's durability is beyond peak human limits, but not to high superhuman levels. *Supernatural Durability: User's durability is greatly superhuman, being able to withstand extreme temperatures and pressures, virtually all corrosives, punctures, and concussions without sustaining injury. *Absolute Durability: User absolutely cannot be injured. Associations *Animal Imitation; with more durable animals, such as dinosaurs, rhinos, crustaceans, turtles, etc. *Dermal Armor; usually through certain Animal Mimicries or Elemental Mimicries. *Discomfort Immunity *Durability Concentration *Elasticity *Elemental Mimicry; either through tough elements like stone or metal or through Scattering with air or water. *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Health **Enhanced Stamina **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Survivability *High Resistance *Injury Immunity *Internal Invulnerability *Organic Metal Skin *Regenerative Durability *Scale Manifestation *Telekinetic Durability Limitations *Since this ability isn't the same as Invulnerability, the user can only take so much damage before it finally takes an effect. At best, the user will only be stunned by damage that would usually kill ordinary people. *If the power is due to mimicking an element, the user might become even more vulnerable than normal to certain attacks. Ex: Someone with Metal Mimicry might be extremely weak towards someone with Magnetism Manipulation or a person with Water Mimicry will be very weak to those with Electricity Manipulation. *Some powers that are capable of bypassing durability like Telepathy, Absolute Strength, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this ability. *May have a set duration. Known Users Anime/Manga Video Games Comics Known Objects *Body Armor (Blood) *Life Seed (Blood) *Super Armor (Blood) *The Hellbat Suit (DC Comics) *The Chargin' Targe (Team Fortress 2) *The Resistance Powerup (Team Fortress 2) *Two-Ton Tunic (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Live Television/Movies Scream4 4.jpg|Ghostface (Scream series) can survive several fatal wounds despite being human. illyria super durability.gif|Illyria (Angel) can take an axe to the head without moving Cordell.png|Officer Matthew "Matt" Cordell (Maniac Cop) can survive bullets, being run over, set on fire and being shot. Scott Thermocollar.gif|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), an alpha werewolf, easily withstands a thermo-wire garotte. The Bat never works.gif|Not only does the bat shatter into pieces upon smashing into Ethan and Aiden's merged form (Teen Wolf) but it doesn't even phase them in the slightest bit. G-Girl.jpg|Jenny Johnson/G-Girl (My Super Ex-Girlfriend) Brandon Breyer (Brightburn).JPG|Brandon Breyer/Brightburn (Brightburn) The Dragonfly.jpg|Dragonfly (Superhero Movie) The Deep.jpeg|The Deep (The Boys) Jason Voorhees.jpg|Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) Cartoons Kevin's Durability.png|Kevin 11 (Ben 10) possesses Diamondhead's and Four Arms' durability. Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10 Ultimate Alien) armor.jpeg|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Humungousar, Ultimate Humungosaur, Four Arms and Ultimate Aggeregor's durability. Kevin 11,000 Transformation.png|kevin 11,000 (Ben 10) Kevin’s Flashback Mutation.png|Kevin's Flashback Mutation (Ben 10: Omniverse) possesses Frankenstrike's durability. Amalgam Kevin.jpeg|Monster Kevin (Ben 10 Reboot) possesses Quad Smack's durability. Ultimate Aggregor.png|Ultimate Aggregor (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) OmniverseTheWorst.png|The Worst (Ben 10: Omniverse) has indestructible skin allowing him to withstand damage. Quad Smack.jpeg|Quad Smack (Ben 10 Rebbot) Bashmouth.jpeg|Bashmouth (Ben 10 Reboot) Diamondhead stance.png|Petrosapiens (Ben 10 series) Heatblast.png|Pyronites (Ben 10 series) Rath first transformation.png|Appoplexians (Ben 10 series) XLR8 Water Run.png|XLR8 (Ben 10 series) Swampfire.jpg|Swampfire (Ben 10 series) Jetray.png|Jetray (Ben 10 series) Big Chill GR HU.png|Big Chill (Ben 10 series) Brainstormva.png|Brainstorm (Ben 10 series) Goop art.png|Goop (Ben 10 series) 215px-Lodestar.png|Lodestar (Ben 10 series) Waterhazard 2 by piper12345a-d49t8rp.png|Water Hazard (Ben 10 series) Many Happy Returns Terraspin.png|Terraspin (Ben 10 series) Chamalien.png|ChamAlien (Ben 10 series) Eatle 1.png|Eatle (Ben 10 series) 1000px-Bloxx omniverse official.png|Bloxx (Ben 10 series) Gravattack Pose.png|Gravattack (Ben 10 series) OmniverseAtomix.png|Atomix (Ben 10 series) File:Two_Ton_Tunic_New.png|Two-Ton Tunic (Xiaolin Showdown) turn into a heavy durable armor which makes the user invulerable to physical attacks Underpants.jpg|Even before acquiring superpowers, Captain Underpants (Captain Underpants) can withstand falling from a very high building, getting run over by a car, or being brutally beaten by the Turbo Toilet 2000 without serious injury. File:Peter_Griffin_vs._Ernie_the_Giant_Chicken.png|Peter Griffin and Ernie (Family Guy) can both survive heavy damage from their battles that causes massive damage to many areas. TMNT 2012 Super Shredder.png|Super Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Games Half-Life Opposing Force Voltigore Suicidal Attack.gif|As heavy assault Race X Aliens, Voltigores (Hλlf-Life: Opposing Force) durability allows them to withstand explosions and small-arms fire, with the exception of their infant offspring. File:Half-Life 2 Series Antlion Guard Enhanced Durability and Power Headbutt.gif|Unlike the Antlion Soldiers, an Antlion Guard’s (Hλlf Life 2 series) skin is extremely hardy and dense, allowing them to withstand small artillery like pistol to submachine gun fire, certain powers of average effectiveness that don’t exactly bypass toughness, and especially moderate-scale explosions. Those with various powerful types of weaponry and abilities however have less of an issue in dealing with them. Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot (Sly Cooper series) can withstand a direct beating from Murray and withstand the magnified light from his crystal gardens during his fight with Sly. Sonic Lost World - Zavok.png|Zavok (Sonic the Hedgehog) Quake Series Fiend Enhanced Durability.gif|Fiends/Demons (Quake series) can withstand moderate explosions and small arms fire. Quake Dissolution of Eternity Wrath Enhanced Durability.gif|Wraths (Quake: Dissolution of Eternity) can withstand a decent amount of moderate explosions, most powers, and most forms of weaponry before getting defeated. Quake II Series Enforcer Enhanced Durability.gif|Enforcers (Quake II series) can withstand decent enough shot from a single shotgun blast. Cole MacGrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFAMOUS series) Comics Stompa's Bod.png|Stompa (DC Comics) T-800.jpg|T-800 (Terminator) Galacta1.jpg|Galacta (Marvel Comics) File:Asgardians.jpg|Asgardians (Marvel Comics) Durability by Wolverine.jpg|Due a combination of his powerful healing factor and Adamantium skeleton, James "Logan" Howlett/Wolverine (Marvel Comics) has superhuman durability... Wolverine's Reforcement.jpg|...withstand a sword slash to the neck while scattering the blade... File:Spidey_Durabilty.jpeg|Peter Parker/Spider-Man's (Marvel Comics) immense durability allows him to recover quickly from devastating attacks and being smashed through buildings... Spidey surives beatdown.png|...endure a beat down from the Phoenix Force-enhanced Colossus and Magik... Forge's Durability.jpg|Forge (Marvel Comics) Captain America,Steve Rogers Earth-616.jpg|Steve Rogers/Captain America's (Marvel Comics) enhanced durability has allowed him to take severe punishment throughout his career, including ... Caplivinglegend01.jpg|...a jump out of a ... Caplivinglegend02.jpg|...plane from ten miles... Caplivinglegend03.jpg|...to the ground... Steve Rogers withstand a metal bat.jpg|... getting struck by a metal bat from one of the Guardsman Super-Soldiers... Enhanced Durability by Steve Rogers01.jpg|...getting burned ... Enhanced Durability by Steve Rogers02.jpg|...by jet exhaust with little to no injury. Combo Man (Marvel Comics).jpeg|Combo Man (Marvel Comics) possesses Iron Man and Hulk's durability. Marvel-avengers-infinity-war-iron-man-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903421.png|Iron Man (Marvel Comics) Wade Eiling.jpg|General Wade Eiling (DCAU/DC Comics) Harley Quinn 52.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) 470px-Deathstroke.jpg|Deathstroke (DC Comics) Bane 2.jpg|Bane (DC Comics) New Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) Batman Vol 2 23 1 The Joker Textless.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics) Spawn Classic.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) Invincible man.jpg|Invincible (Image Comics) Elephant (Image Comics).jpg|Elephant (Image Comics) Anime/Manga Durability by Baoh.gif|Ikuro Hashizawa (Baoh: The Visitor) Jasdevi Materialization.png|Jasdevi (Black Cat) can harden his body as he desires. Yamamoto unleashes his reiatsu.png|In addition to his resilience, Yamamoto (Bleach) has shown remarkable durability. File:Love_Aikawa_(Bleach)_endurance.jpg|When Love Aikawa (Bleach) was brutally attacked by a Hollowfied Kensei, with a spiritually charged attack at point blank range, Love sustained only minor injuries and kept on fighting with no signs of faltering. File:Ichigo_Kurosaki's_Tensa_Zangetsu.png|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is immensely resilient to damage, and further training greatly increase this, along with his Tensa Zangetsu further boosting it. Hollow Ichigo Normal.jpg|When Zangetsu fired a second Getsuga Tenshō at Ichigo, his inner Hollow (Bleach), taking control, emerged from the destroyed wall with no visible damage. Del Diablo.jpg|Chad (Bleach) is unnaturally resistant to damage. Renji's Hihiō Zabimaru.gif|Renji Abarai (Bleach) is a very durable fighter, as is his Bankai, Hihio Zabimaru. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) is highly durable, able to withstand being kicked into buildings with enough force to go through walls and bring whole sections down on top of her while sustaining no apparent injuries. File:Hierro.gif|Nnoitra Gilga (Bleach) uses Hierro to pressurize his spiritual energy onto his skin, turning it iron hard. Baraggan survives.gif|Baraggan Lousenbairn's (Bleach) Resurrección grants him tremendously resilient Hierro, allowing him to survive Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben's massive explosion at point blank range. File:Coyote_Starrk_(Bleach)_Shunsui_Stab.png|Coyote Starrk (Bleach) has proven himself to be highly resistant to both pain and injury. The One Being Sought (Code Breaker) seated.jpg|The One Being Sought (Code: Breaker) can take a slash and being burned at the chest and did not even flinch. Skin Bolic Lightning.jpg|Skin Bolic's (D.Gray Man) solidified lightning skin can take tremendous amounts of damage. Goku SSJ's Durability.gif|''Super Saiyan'' Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) takes a head-on blast from Frieza, which has been able to kill even powerful Z Fighters like Vegeta, withstanding it without effect. Kakuzu (Naruto) hard skin.gif|Kakuzu (Naruto) can endure physical attacks while using Earth Release/Style: Earth Spear . Luffy's Rubbery Defense.gif|As a Rubber Human, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is extremely hard to injure... Luffy's Koka Punch.gif|...and after mastering his Haki, he learned how to use Busoshoku/Armament: Koka, to further enhance his body to have the durability that rivals or surpasses steel. Zoro's Durability (One Piece).gif|Roronoa Zoro's (One Piece) durability is one of his greatest features... Sanji (One Piece) protecting Nami.gif|With durability matching his love for the ladies, Sanji (One Piece) takes a barrage of attacks from Absalom's Enhanced Body while protecting Nami. File:Mr_1_Daz_Bones.png|Due to eating the Dice-Dice no Mi, Daz Bones/Mr.1's (One Piece) body is hard as steel, making him very durability. Tekkai Utsugi.png|Mainly thanks to his mastery of Tekkai/Iron Body, Rob Lucci (One Piece) is very durable. Jozu (One Piece) diamond.gif|''Diamond'' Jozu (One Piece) is tough as his moniker suggests, withstanding even the strongest slash in the world without any injure. Vergo's Toughness.gif|Vergo (One Piece) Undead body.png|Skull protecting Enma (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) (Toaru Byakuya no bankai).jpg|Matsuru can withstand more than two god-like powerful attacks of Thor and Hercules without losing consciousness Gajeel's Reinforcement.gif|Gajeel Redfox (Fairy Tail) Larcade blocks Kagura sword.png|Larcade (Fairy Tail) is capable of stopping a full powered swing from Kagura with just two fingers. Rihito's Durability (Kengan Ashura).png|Rihito (Kengan Ashura) taking Ohma's punch to the face. Other Segata_Baseball.gif|Segata Sanshiro (Sega) withstanding multiple baseballs thrown at his chest. Category:Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defense Powers Category:Defensive Abilities